This invention relates generally to electrical generators, and more specifically to the rotor portion of an electrical generator. This invention relates in particular to a generator rotor having an annular retaining ring that is restrained on an end of the rotor with a key and keyway formed in a pole region of the rotor. This invention also relates to a method of repairing a generator rotor having cracks in a tooth portion thereof.